Reconnected
by HeyItsRisa
Summary: This is the real story of Niley. Through the break-up, heart ache, and then them reconnected once again. Pure Niley.
1. Chapter 1

Reconnected: A Niley Story {Ch. 1}

Miley's POV:

I woke up to the sound of the pouring rain against my bedroom window. Another loud crash of thunder pounded the ground and a strike of lightning lit up the sky. I got out of bed and sat by my window curled up in a blanket. As I looked out into the pouring rain, a familiar scene played out in my mind… {flashback}

"Nick what are you doing? It's pouring outside!" I yelled out as I reluctantly followed Nick out of the venue. I watched him run out into the rain and spin around like a little kid. He had a gigantic smile on his face."C'mon Miles. Don't be scared! Live in the moment." I couldn't help but give in and step out into the rain. I felt the water drench my hair and clothes. I lifted my head to the sky and felt the rain hit my face. Nick started walking over to me. He held out his hand. "Dance with me." I let out a small laugh. "Nick, it's pouring rain and there is no music." He pulled me close to him. "We don't need music and who cares about the rain?!" Before I could protest, he put his hands around my waist and I put my hands around his neck. We were swaying back and forth when a lightening bolt flashed across the sky. I jumped and looked into the sky. "Nick, I think we should head in." He looked at the sky too. "Fine, but every time you see a lightning bolt, think of me okay?" I smiled at him. "I most definitely will." He leaned in and kissed me lightly. {End of Flashback}

It's been 400 days, exactly. 400 days since I last saw him. As I looked farther out in the sky, I pulled out my diary (yes, I still use a diary…well, it's basically all about Nick) and began to write:

Dear Diary:

Today's the 400th day. I miss him so much. My heart hurts every time I see his face in the magazines. He's everywhere and I can't do anything about it. I love him still, but I'm pretty sure he's moved on and I can't do anything about it. I just have to sit here and watch him date my old best friend. I hate it. I just wish he was here sitting right next to me, like old times. But, wishes never come true. I think it's time I finally moved on…for good.

xoxo Miles

I sighed and put the diary back in its place right under my pillow. Today was the day that I would really move on…hopefully

Nick's POV:

I couldn't fall back asleep. Stupid thunder and lightning. I have tons of interviews tomorrow and I am going to have be awake for them. I saw a huge lightning bolt strike down while looking out the window from my bed. I kept thinking: 'Nick, just call her! You guys haven't talked in a year and a half almost. 'I stared at my blackberry that was sitting next to my iPod on my nightstand. I picked it up slowly and flipped through the contacts. Finally I found her name. Miley. There used to be a heart next to it but I deleted it the day we broke up. I couldn't do it. My finger brushed across the call button but I couldn't press down. She probably wouldn't answer anyways. Now that I am dating Selena, her old best friend, she probably wants nothing to do with me. I just have to move on and get over it. I'm sure she doesn't even think about me anymore


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's POV:

So, I got dressed, did my hair and makeup and was ready to start the day. I ran downstairs grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door to finish shooting season 3 of Hannah. I stepped outside to see Justin walking up to my door with two starbucks in his hands. I slightly smiled as he handed me one and kissed me lightly. "Thanks." He smiled at me. "No prob. I can drive you over to the studio if you want?" Justin was so sweet. I really couldn't say no to him. "Sure, that would be great." I got in his car and drove off to work. When I finally got on set, after every scene Justin would be there cheering me on. I appreciated it… sort of. Justin seemed to always be around me, protecting me or something. I was in the middle of filming my last scene when I saw Demi take a seat next to Justin. As soon as the director yelled cut, I sprinted over to Demi and gave her a huge hug! "I missed you so much! How was tour?!" She stood up next to me. "It was amazing! I had so much fun." I linked my arm in hers. "You will have to tell me all about it…how about you spend the night tonight?" She smiled. "Fine with me." I sort of forgot that Justin was standing there watching this. "Justin, could you drive me home?" He got up and grabbed his keys. "Sure, let's go." I linked our fingers together and waved bye to Demi. "See you later! I'll text you!" Once Justin reached my house, I convinced him that he didn't need to stay and that I would see him tomorrow. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom sitting at the table. "Hey, mom!" She looked up from her book. "Hey Miles, there is something I need to tell you." I sat down next to her. "Okay?" She took a sip of her tea before continuing. "Well, you know how Disney is putting on a kid's inaugural concert Saturday?" I had been so busy with Hannah that I had forgotten all about that concert that I possibly was going to be in. "Sure, I remember." "Well, they want you to sing a couple songs. Here's the list of them." I took the piece of paper from her. "The Climb, See You Again, Fly on the Wall…7 things…um I guess I could do that." My mom gave me a comforting smile. "Miles, you're a great singer. You will do great." I continued reading the piece of paper. Demi was also going to perform. I read the final 2 words…Jonas Brothers. I dropped the piece of paper on the floor in shock. "Mom, there is NO way I am going! Not with them there!" My mom picked the piece of paper off the floor. "Miles, please just do it. For me?" I let out a heavy sigh. "Fine." I guess it was time for me to face Nick. After 400 days. I had to settle this. I had to set things straight between us.

Nick's POV:

I sat down on the couch and leaned my head back. If I could have, I would have fallen asleep right there on the couch. 20 interviews in one day isn't the easiest. But Selena was coming over to watch a movie in an hour, so I really had no choice but to stay awake. My mom walked in and sat down next to me. "Long day?" I looked at her and nodded. "Oh yeah." She turned and looked at me. "Well, sorry to make this day longer but Disney wants you guys to sing at the Kids Inaugural concert on Saturday." I leaned back in frustration. "Ugh! Why then?" My mom gave me a comforting smile. "I'm really sorry but it will be good for you guys." I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess. Who else is performing?" My mom turned her head away. "Demi, you guys…Miley, Ashley…" I looked at my mom in shock. "WHAT? Miley, as in Miley Cyrus?!" My mom bit her lip. "Yes…Honey, please do this okay?! For me?" I rolled my eyes and looked at her. "Fine. For you."


	3. Chapter 3

Miley's POV:

Demi and I go way back. We have been best friends since the 3rd grade. Selena and I used to be great friends too. Until, Nick dated her. I told Selena that I could never be friends with someone who was dating my ex. I felt betrayed and was deeply hurt. I haven't seen her since the day I told her off. She hurt me bad. I will always remember what she did and the pain it is causing me. Before all of this, Demi and I would have sleepovers almost once a week. We would watch a really good chick flick, talk about boys, do each other's hair, and eat tons of popcorn. Tonight was that night. We started off by watching the Notebook. I always cry during that movie. Demi then forced me to let her do my hair. I sat on a chair in my bathroom as she carefully curled my hair into perfect waves. I have to admit…I looked pretty hot. I carried a huge bowl of popcorn up to my room and sat it down between Demi and I as we talked on my bed. "So…" she began, "I heard that we are performing at that concert on Saturday." Suddenly I became sad. "Yeah…" Demi realized why I was sad. "Sorry miles, we don't have to talk about him." I sat up on my bed. "No, I want too. I need to let it out." Demi took another handful of popcorn. "I'm listening" I reached under my pillow and grabbed my diary. "Demi, I have written for 400 days in this diary about Nick. Today it's been 400 days since the breakup." I could feel the tears starting to form. "Miles, I had no idea. I'm really sorry." A tear slowly trickled down my cheek. "Don't be. I'm dating Justin. I should be happy." Demi looked confused. "Miley, why are you dating Justin if you don't even have feelings for him?" I looked away. "Demi, I don't' know…I guess Justin was there for me after the breakup and we just decided to date." Demi still looked confused. "Miles, you don't love him do you?" I looked at her. "No, not even close." I reached down under my bed. I felt around for the shoebox. I pulled it out from under the bed and set it on my lap. "Demi, I have been meaning to show you this for a long time." Demi looked curiously at the shoebox. "Well, what's so important about it?" I opened the box. Inside was an old sock, about 30 pictures, a t-shirt, a necklace and a bracelet. Demi was waiting for me to explain. "Okay, well the sock is Nicks. He left it at my house the day we had our first date. The t-shirt is Nicks too. He took it off and gave it to me when my shirt got spaghetti sauce on it right before I had a press conference. The necklace, he gave me for our one year anniversary." The tears were really rolling down my cheeks. "The bracelet…he gave to me the day before our breakup. And the pictures…well…they are self explanatory." Demi took the pictures out and looked through them. She came across one of me and nick when we first met. We both had huge smiles on our faces. "This one is cute Miles. You should frame it." I glanced over at an empty frame by my nightstand. "I guess I could." I took the picture from Demi and placed it in the frame. Demi smiled at the picture. "You guys are perfect for each other."

Nick's POV:

I had my arm securely around Selena's shoulder. We were watching a movie and she looked like she was about to fall asleep. It was almost 12. I kept thinking about Miley, wishing that she was here in my arms instead of Selena. I couldn't just ditch Selena though. Sel really loves me. I woke Selena up about an hour later. "Sel, it's almost 1am. You should get going." She slowly woke up. "Wow. I probably should." I helped her off the couch and led her to the door. "Goodnight Sel." She smiled. "Goodnight Nick, Love you. I'll be in the crowd at the concert tomorrow. See you there." I opened the door for her. "Love you too." I had forgotten all about the concert.


	4. Chapter 4

Miley's POV:

I woke up the morning of the concert on the floor of my room. I had an annoying kink in my neck. Great, I thought, perfect for the concert tonight. Demi was still asleep next to me. I slowly shook her awake. We both had to be at the venue in 2 hours for sound check. "Demi! Wake up!" Demi rolled over "Just 5 more minutes Joe" Joe? As in Joe Jonas? I didn't want to know. "Demi, the concert is today! Get up!" Demi put her pillow over her head. I got up and picked up the water bottle that was sitting on my dresser. "Fine I'll have to do this the hard way." I poured half of the water all over Demi. She jumped out of bed so fast. I couldn't help but laugh. "Miley Ray! You are so dead!" I got up and started running around my room. Demi picked up the water bottle and flung the rest on me. "Okay, okay." I laughed. "We are even now. Let's get ready."

Nick's POV:

I strummed a few chords on my guitar while waiting for Joe to get on stage. Joe is always late. The sound check was supposed to start 20 minutes ago. Joe rushed up next to me. "Sorry I was finishing straitening my hair!" I rolled my eyes. "Just grab the mic and start singing." We ended the sound check with burning up. That's when I saw her. She walked in with Demi. Her beautiful wavy brown hair ran down her shoulders and her eyes were sparkling blue. Oh gosh, I missed that smile of hers.

Miley's POV:

I kept trying to keep conversation with Demi when we walked into the huge arena together. Just my luck, the Jonas Brothers were finishing up their sound check. To make things worse, Demi had to run over to them and give them hugs while I just stood there like an idiot. I ran off towards backstage. Hopefully, I could just avoid them the whole night. But, that really didn't work. I ran on stage for my sound check and they were all sitting there watching me. Usually I don't get nervous on stage but tonight I did. Nick was sitting by his brothers just listening to me sing. I found it really awkward especially when I had to sing 7 things. I kept trying not to sing the "hate" part. So the concert went really well. I avoided the boys and Demi sang so well. I have to admit, the Jonas boys definitely know how to put on a good show. Then something happened that I really wasn't expecting. After the Jonas brothers finished their last song, all of the stars had to come back out on stage. I slowly made my way on stage behind Demi. I stood next to her trying to keep talking to her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nick. He was making his way towards me, giving a few people side hugs. Before I had time to think he was hugging Demi who was standing right next to me. Demi flashed me a smile. Nick turned to me and smiled. I couldn't help but do the same. Then he wrapped his comforting arms around me. This wasn't just any hug. There was so much chemistry in this hug and I wanted it to last forever. We finally pulled away. Both with huge smiles on our faces. Nick slowly moved on to the next person, hugging them with his eyes still locked to mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick's POV:

It felt so good holding Miley in my arms again. I had wanted to hug her the whole concert and I finally got the nerve to do it. I didn't care what Selena thought. I just wanted to be with Miley. Miley and I had and still have something special except we both don't want to admit that we are falling for each other. That's my take on it at least. So I followed Miley backstage. She kept flashing her gorgeous smile at me. Every time my heart melted even more. If she kept smiling my heart would be a gooey mess on the floor. We both hurried to our separate dressing rooms. I still was in shock as I started to change really fast so I could talk to her before she left.

Miley's POV:

I think this was the quickest I have ever changed my clothes. I hurried into a t-shirt and shorts just so I could see Nick before we went our separate ways again. I stepped out of my dressing room to see Nick coming out of his down the hall. We both smiled at each other. I haven't felt that feeling of happiness since December 19th two years ago. I slowly walked up to him suddenly not knowing what to say. I mean it's been ages since we talked. "You put on a great show tonight." His face lit up. He always seems happier when someone compliments him on his music. "Thanks, you did an amazing job too." I usually don't get this nervous around guys but I hadn't seen Nick in such a long time I guess you could say that the "cat got my tongue". "Miley, I don't really know how to ask you this but would you like to come over for a movie night at my house tomorrow? Just like old times. You could bring Demi if that makes you more comfortable…Or…" I let out a giggle as I watched Nick get even more tongue tied. "Of course I'll come." He looked up. "Really?" I brushed the stray piece of hair out of my eyes. "Really." Nick looked at the time on his watch. "I got to go, Selena…" He stopped immediately after he saw the smile on my face form into a frown. "Miley, sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up." I tried to regain my composure. "Don't worry about it. We've both moved on Nick. We both have people who love us waiting for us. We can't relive what's in the past." He stood there thinking for a while until he responded. "You're right. I'll see you tomorrow at eight?" I really wasn't too sure about this. "Miley, as a friend, please?" I turned around to leave. "Fine but I'm bringing Demi!" I yelled down the hall.

Nick's POV:

She didn't seem happy about it, but at least she agreed to the movie night. This means just one step closer to her being in my arms again. I stepped out into the setting sun outside. I was almost knocked over from Selena's strong embrace around my body. "You did so amazing tonight!" She said as she pulled away from the hug. I almost forgot about Sel. She was such a sweet girl but things really didn't click for us. I didn't feel the same around her as I did around Miley. I had to breakup with her somehow and soon. Possibly tonight. I broke out of my thoughts to feel her hand linked to mine. "Thanks, Sel. I'm glad you were here watching" She suddenly stopped as soon as we reached my car. I was kinda confused." What's wrong?" She brushed her bangs aside and sat down on the back of my mustang. "We need to talk." She patted the place next to her. I sat down awkwardly. "Okay about what?" She looked down at her feet. "Us".

Selena's POV:

I really wasn't sure where to go from there. My old boyfriend Taylor Launter had been calling me, wanting to hang out and I really wanted my best friend Miley back. I didn't care about how much it would hurt to lose Nick; I cared about trying not to lose my best friend…forever. Nick's reaction to 'us' surprised me. He seemed relieved like he had been thinking what I had been thinking. "Okay, Sel, What about us?" I looked down at my black converse then back up at Nick. "I think we need to break up. Nick, we both know that we both have eyes for other people. I saw you and Miley hug tonight. You guys looked the happiest I have seen you in a year!" Nick squeezed my hand. "Okay, fine. I can totally agree with you and honestly I was thinking about breaking up with you too." I looked at him and we both started laughing. "Really?" Nick let go of my hand. "Yea, I guess this breakup was meant to be then?" I starred off into the distance."Yeah…I guess so." I suddenly regretted breaking up with Nick. I began thinking of all the reasons I fell for him when we first met. Forgetting him was going to be harder than I thought. Nick stood up. "I can take you home then." I stood up too. "Okay, that would be great."

Miley's POV:

Part of my wanted to go to Nick's house tomorrow night but the other part said 'No way!' I had to go to his house in secret too. I mean I still am dating Justin and if he found out that I was going to Nick's house, he would probably want to punch Nick in the face. Justin really hates Nick…a lot. My phone suddenly vibrated in my purse. I pulled it out to see Justin's name in big black letters over the background of us smiling backstage at one of my concerts. I pressed talk reluctantly. "Hello?" I heard his soothing voice on the other line. "Miles, do you want to come over? Maybe watch a movie." I stood there for a moment by my car parked behind the stadium. "Sure. When should I be over?" "You can just come over now, and by the way, I saw your concert on TV and it was great!" I got in my car and started it. "Thanks, I'll be over in 10 min." "Great, Love you babe." I turned onto the road. "…Love you too." I slid my phone back in my purse and let out a sigh. My life is officially ruined. Why did I even agree to go to Nick's tomorrow? I feel like I am cheating on Justin or something. Ugh. I hate this.


	6. Chapter 6

Miley's POV:

I rang the 'oh so familiar' doorbell to Justin's apartment in downtown LA. He opened it and smiled. "Come on in." I walked right in and sat on the couch. He came in and sat next to me with his arm tightly around my waist. I smiled weakly. "So what movie are we watching?" His response wasn't something I wanted to hear. "You actually think we are going to watch a movie?" He smirked. I looked at him really confused. "Um, yeah I did. What are we gonna do then?" He leaned closer to me. "This…" He leaned in farther and kissed me passionately. I could do nothing but give into the kiss. I tried to enjoy it and I did eventually. We kept kissing for what seemed like hours but it had only been a couple seconds. Justin was a really good kisser. Suddenly I heard my phone vibrate again. I grabbed it off the coffee table while still kissing Justin. Very smooth, I know. I pushed Justin away. "Sorry baby. One second." Actually I hoped this call would last an hour, maybe a couple hours. It was Demi. "Hello?" I heard her annoyed voice on the other line. "Did you forget about me spending the night again? I'm waiting outside your locked house!" My mouth dropped and Justin looked at me confused. "Demi! I'm so sorry. My parents went out tonight. I'll be there in 10 minutes okay? I'm so sorry." I could hear Demi let out an aggravated sigh. "Okay Miles. Hurry up!" She hung up. Dang it! I wish that call would have lasted a lot longer. I turned to Justin." Sorry baby, I got to get home." I grabbed my purse and started heading for the door. He followed me and turned me around. "Why? You weren't even here long." I felt kinda bad about ditching Justin but even more upset about forgetting about Demi. "Sorry, I forgot about my friend coming over. Bye" He leaned in and gave me another kiss. "Fine, bye." I hurried out the door. "Bye!" Demi was going to kill me.

Nick's POV:

I plopped down on the leather couch in the family room next to Joe. "I finally did it." Joe looked up from watching sports center confused. "Did what?" I put my feet up on the foot rest. "Sel and I broke up." Joe muted the TV. "I'm sorry did I just hear that you and Sel broke up?!" I smiled. "You heard correct." Joe looked even more confused. "And you're happy about this why?" I turned towards Joe. "Because, well, I think I'm falling for Miley again." This time Joe turned off the TV. "Nick? What has gotten into you? She is dating that model guy. You can't just expect her to fall back into your arms again." "Joe, her and Demi are coming over tomorrow night for a movie just like old times. We'll see what happens, okay?" Joe got all excited. "Demi's coming over?" Now it was time for me to be confused at Joe. "Yeah…why are you so excited? It's just Demi." He turned the TV back on. "I-I know. I haven't seen her in a while that's all." I turned off the TV again. I was ending this TV war. "Joe! We saw her 2 hours ago!" Joe looked really annoyed now. "Whatever Nick, I'm gonna go talk to Kevin." I smirked as Joe left the room. "Kevin is out with Danielle again!" I could hear Joe down the hall. "UGH!" Joe likes Demi. It was too obvious.

Miley's POV:

I turned into the driveway to see Demi sitting on my front porch. It was a good thing that there were no paparazzi around. I jumped out of the car and ran up to her. "Demi, I am SO sorry. Justin invited me over and…" Demi gave me a hug. "Don't worry about it…Miley, why were you at Justin's?!" I tried to avoid the question by unlocking the front door. Demi shut the door. "Stop and answer me!" I put my hands up. "Okay, okay. He invited me over and then you called." I opened the door and left Demi hanging. She quickly followed me into my house. "Miles? I thought you didn't like Justin?" I didn't respond to that until we got to my room. I plopped down on my bed. "UGH! I do because he's my boyfriend but then Nick came back and things just got complicated all of a sudden." Demi sat down next to me. "Miles, go with what your heart is telling you to do. You don't have to stay with Justin." I sighed. "I need time to think. Let's just talk about something else." "Um, okay…" I jumped up. "I got something. What's up with you and Joe?" Demi immediately got all nervous. She was obviously taken aback by that question. "Nothing…we're just friends, yea, that's it. Just friends." I always know when Demi is lying because she starts cracking her knuckles and all I heard right now was the sound of her knuckles popping. "Demi, I know that's not true." Finally the popping stopped. "Okay fine, I like Joe." "So, how did it happen?" Demi sat on my crossed legged with a huge smile on her face. "Well, when I was on tour, the Jonas Brothers sang a couple of songs with me for the first couple shows. The fans were the reason the JB were at my shows. They sent in like petitions saying that they wanted us to tour together again. Anyways, I hadn't seen Joe since the filming of Camp Rock and we just kinda started talking. He was getting over his breakup with Taylor Swift and I was there to help him." I had to stop Demi right there. "Aw, that's so sweet." Demi continued smiling. "Thanks." "Well you are not gonna believe this, Nick invited us to a movie night at his place!"


	7. Chapter 7

Nick's POV:

Finally, I had been waiting all day for this. Miley would be at my house in 1 hour. We haven't hung out in so long. I was just excited to see her. Her beautiful tan skin and mile long legs, her gorgeous smile and long hair, but most of all I couldn't wait to hear her contagious laugh again. I had to get back together with Miley. Sel and I broke up because we both wanted our Miley back. There was only one thing standing in my way. Justin.

Miley's POV:

So the day really didn't start off too well. Let me start from the beginning, well first of all Demi and I went to take showers and I had no shampoo left. So, we had to drive to the store looking like we just got out of bed with about 20 paparazzi following us. I am so not looking forward to seeing those pictures on gossip sites tomorrow. Anyways after we took showers it was about 3 in the afternoon. We trashed my closet trying to find a perfect summer sort of outfit since it was so hot in LA. Demi finally settled on skinny jeans and a long top over them. I finally settled on ripped Capri's and a tank top with a sleeveless cardigan sweater over it. I have to say that we looked hot. Just as things got better, they got worse. While doing our make-up Demi's skin had an allergic reaction to something in the foundation causing her to break out. She washed her face like 20 times and it finally went away. So by the time we got our make-up settled and our accessories on, we were already 10 minutes late. Ha-ha, I could tell that this night was gonna be great…

Nick's POV:

I was officially going to go insane. Miley wasn't here yet. She's always on time. I really hope she didn't just bail on me. Joe was even more anxious then me. He kept changing his t-shirt over and over again. Finally I saw her silver hybrid SUV pull up in our driveway. She hadn't been in our new house yet. After we broke up, my family decided that it would be best to move. All the move did was cause me more heart ache. Joe opened the door and pulled Demi right into a hug. Miley half smiled at me and reluctantly gave me a side hug. "Your house is huge!" I looked around. "Um, yeah. It's a lot bigger than the old one." The old house brought back so many countless memories for Miley and me.

{FLASHBACK} "Nick Stop it!" Miley squealed through the giggles. "Not unless you delete those horrible pictures of me sleeping from your camera!" I continued tickling her."Never!" She yelled. "Fine I'll just have to continue tickling." I smirked. We both rolled off my bed onto the floor. We were both laughing now. Miley handed me her camera, still breathing heavy. She turned to face me. "Sorry Nicky." She was still smiling. I rolled over on top of her and cupped her face in my hands. "I love you Smiley." {END}

I led the way through my house to the movie room in the basement. Miley placed her hand on my arm. "So, what movie are we watching tonight?" Joe butted in. "A scary movie!" I rolled my eyes. "Joe…" Joe gave me a 'listen to me on this one' kinda look. "Nick, conference over here." He pushed me away from the girls and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Joe what's---""Nick, listen. If we watch a scary movie the girls will need something or someone to bury their head in. Our arms will be wide open." I finally realized what Joe was getting at. "Ohhh. Gotcha."


	8. Chapter 8

Nick's POV

The movie was about half way over and Miley had already jumped into my arms about 10 times. I was really enjoying this. It was almost like we were dating again. Things were almost back to normal…so I thought…

Miley's POV

This movie was officially the scariest movie ever. I hated it. I turned to hide in Nick's chest again when I felt a deep pain in my stomach and my eyes clouded over revealing Justin. He wasn't very happy either. In fact I think he had tears in his eyes. "Miley, how could you do this to me? I protected you and loved you for a year and this is how you treat me? We are through!" I rubbed my eyes and opened them again./ This time Nick was there instead of Justin. "Miles are you feeling okay?" Tears welled up in my eyes as my brain kept replaying Justin's reaction to me and Nick. I had to get out of here. Nick and I could never be together. "I-I can't do this-s." I stumbled out of the movie room and ran out of the house. I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing but my head felt like it weighed 1,000 pounds. I was crying uncontrollably and stumbled to the ground in pain. "NOOOO!" I heard myself screaming. Suddenly I felt someone's arms around my waist. Next thing I knew, I was being carried into a house. Then everything became black as I drifted into a deep sleep.

--------__

He continued kissing me passionately as I ran my hands through his curly hair. He smiled through the kiss and tightened his grip around my waist. I pulled us over to the couch and we continued kissing. He stopped suddenly and got off the couch walking away from me. I followed him confused as he walked out my front door and started down the street. I called after him but he wouldn't answer. I crumpled into a heap on the grass of my front yard watching him leave me knowing that there was no way I could stop him.

_

I woke up in a cold sweat and hot tears streaming down my face. I sat up to see that I wasn't in my own bed. Tears continued to stream down my face as my mind replayed the horrible nightmare again and again. A door of the room opened revealing Nick Jonas starring at me with worried eyes. I broke down in tears again at the sight of him. He rushed over to me and put his arms around my waist. "It's okay Miles. You're okay. I'm here." I melted into his arms and cried reluctantly into his chest.

Nick's POV:

I had never seen Miley in this much pain. She was a mess. I could tell that she was hurting so much and she needed love. I began running my hand up and down her back trying to calm her down. After about another half hour of listening to her sobbing, she decided to speak. "I-I should go." That was not exactly what I wanted to hear. "Miles, you can stay. It's not a big deal." All of a sudden she became fully awake and looked at me; her blue eyes piercing through the dark room. "Not a big deal? Nick I have a boyfriend! I can't do to him what you did to me." I watched her pick up her things and leave my room while thinking about what she said. "Miley please…" I said to the empty room.


	9. Chapter 9

Mileys POV

I woke up in my own bed this time remembering everything that happened in the last 12 hours. My life had become such a mess ever since Nick walked out of it and now that he walked back into it my emotions were out of control. I don't know what to feel or do. Justin loves me and has never left me. Nick, on the other hand has broken my heart and scarred me for life and yet, I still love him with everything in me. My life is mess without him in it. My thoughts were interrupted by my mom walking in my room. "Miley, it's almost 3 o'clock in the afternoon! What are you doing sleeping still?:" I put my pillow over my head and let out a groan as my mom opened my curtains. I didn't want to face my life again. "Miley, please get out of bed. You'll feel better once you get dressed." Once she left, I rolled over to check my phone. 10 calls from Justin appeared on the screen. He was probably wondering why I wasn't awake yet. Surprisingly, there were no calls from Nick. I wasn't ready to deal with him yet anyways. I slowly got out of bed and got ready for the day and went downstairs. "Miley, can you go out and get the mail for me honey?:" My mom called from her office. "Sure" I sighed and walked out into the bright Californian sun. I reached the mailbox and pulled the stack of mail out of the box. I began flipping through the mail while walking back to the house. My hand went numb when I picked up a letter. It read: To MC from Selly G. My hands gave way dropping all the mail to the ground as a stood in shock staring at the letter from Selena. This couldn't be real. Was this another one of my crazy dreams? No, this was real This letter was really in my hands and this was really happening. I ran inside my house ripping the letter open and sat down on the couch. "Miley? What's wrong?" My mom said as she sat next to me on the couch. "I got a letter from Selena Gomez!" I almost screamed. "Aw, I miss that girl." I looked at the letter. "Yeah I do too." My mom left the room and I began reading the letter written in pink cursive.


	10. Chapter 10

Dearest Miley, MC, Smiley,

It took me forever to get the guts to write this letter to you. I have about a million rough drafts in my trash right now and I think this is the best one. This past year has been so hard for both of us for different reasons and I'm sure you know what they are. But the truth is, MC, I never wanted to hurt you and every day I suffer because I know that you are in pain because of what I did. Please don't blame Nick for what happened. I came onto him and a year later I realized how dumb I was for breaking you guys apart. Nick and I are over Miley. We broke up for good. I broke up with him and I don't' regret it at all. Miles, I miss you more than you will ever know and I know that you might just throw this letter away and never read it but I want you to know that I love you. I want to spend time with you again. I want to hang out with you and Demi and watch chick flicks again. I want to be YOUR best friend again. Most of all I don't want to lose you again. I love you dearest Miley and I am truly sorry for all the pain I have caused you.

Love,

Selly G, Sel, SG

_

Tears were streaming uncontrollably down my cheeks and I broke down on the couch. I can't believe I let a boy come between my best friend and I. I rushed out to my car and sped off to Sel's house. I hadn't been there in so long so it took me forever to fine her house. I ran up to her porch and pounded her door with the tear stained letter in my other hand. The instant she opened the door, I ran into her arms and whispered into her ear. "I forgive you Selly G." She hugged me tighter and I could feel her tears on my shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

.

Miley's POV

8 tissue boxes and 3 gallons of ice cream later Selena and I were practically back to being best friends. We were laughing hysterically on her bed when my phone rang. The word 'Nick J' Flashed across my screen in front of a picture that I took of him such a long time ago backstage at a concert. Selena automatically sensed my nervousness. "Aren't you gonna answer your phone?" I looked up at Sel and flashed her a nervous smile. "No, it's not important." My phone continued ringing and Selena looked at the caller ID. She let out a sigh. "Talk to him Miley. It's time." I knew she was right. "Okay, but I don't know how long this call will take. I might be a while." She squeezed my arm. "Don't worry about it. Do what you have to do." I gave her a comforting smile and pressed talk. "Hello?"

Nick's POV

This was going to be that hardest talk with Miley since our breakup. I remembered that day too well {Flashback}

"So this is it then?" She whispered through her tears as the rain continued to pour outside the venue. "Miley…I'm sorry." I wanted so badly to pull her into another hug but I knew it was over. "No, Nick! You're not sorry! Why are you doing this to me?" I finally gave in and walked closer towards her pulling her into a hug, feeling her soaking wet body tremble next to mine. "This relationship is too stressful and painful for me to deal with any longer. I'm sorry." She pulled away from the hug trying to un attach herself from me. She let go of my hands and tried to gather herself. "Goodbye Nicholas. I'll always love you." Now a tear rolled down my cheek as I watched her head towards her tour bus. "I love you too Miles…" The rain quickly swallowed up my words keeping Miley from hearing them. {End of Flashback}

I didn't want to hurt Miley again but she deserves to know. She finally picked up on the fifth ring. "Hello?"


	12. Chapter 12

Nick's POV

"Hey Miles there is something I have to talk to you about." I could hear her sigh. "Um Okay what is it Nick?" I knew this was not going to be easy and her reaction wasn't going to be pretty either. I hated doing this to her; leaving her right when she needed me the most. "I'm moving…to Texas." I could hear her silent sobs on the other end. "When?" She managed to force out. "…Tomorrow." And with that the line went dead.

Miley's POV

How in the world could he do this to me? We were close to being friends again and then he MOVES? I officially hate that boy. He has caused me so much pain, suffering, and tears. I think it's time I really moved on. I walked back into Selena's house. "He-He's moving-g-g." We both hugged and shed a lot more tears. I called Demi and told her the news. She came right over to Sel's house and we had a sleepover just like old times. Sleep became my enemy. Every time I would close my eyes, the nightmare of Nick leaving me would play again and again haunting my mind. I woke up the next morning with big bags under my eyes. Great, when I say goodbye to Nick I am gonna look like crap. That's exactly the way I want him to remember me: Gross and disgusting.

Nick's POV

I really hope she shows up to say goodbye. I'm gonna miss her so much. My parents wanted to go back to our roots in Texas which is fine but I'm gonna miss Miles. I wish things were just like they were 2 years ago… {Flashback}

She was like an angel the way she performed on stage. I watched her perform in awe as I strummed my guitar on stage next to her. I could get instantly lost in her sea blue eyes and thick brunette hair. She walked over to me and ruffled my curls causing me to flash my biggest smile to the audience. We finished performing and ran off stage together. It was almost impossible for us to keep our hands off each other until we were backstage. As soon as the audience couldn't see us anymore, I picked her up and kissed her passionately. "Great show tonight Miles." {End of flashback}

I felt a stab in my stomach interrupting my thoughts. "Nick, take the box." Joe pushed the box into my hands. I guess Joe wasn't in a very good mood either. He probably was missing Demi. I stacked the box into the truck and nervously looked down the road to see Miley's car coming towards my house. This was it. This was goodbye.

Miley's POV

I pulled in his driveway. Demi was in the front and Selena was in the back. Demi and I basically forced Selena to come. We were all gonna get through this together. We all got out of the car and Nick was in shock to see Selena. We all walked up to Joe and Nick. Kevin was saying goodbye to his fiancée. I overheard him telling Danni that he would pay for her flights to Texas. Aw how cute. Demi started talking first. "We're really gonna miss you guys but we will call and I'm sure we will work together soon." I watched her hold back her tears. Joe responded to Demi. "I'll definitely keep in touch." He then pulled Demi into a tight hug. Both of them were crying now. I had never ever seen Joe and Demi cry like that before.


	13. Chapter 13

Miley's POV

Thanks to Demi and Joe being all sad, it left Nick, Selena and me just staring at each other awkwardly. Surprisingly Selena broke the silence. "Nick, I am really gonna miss you. Hope we keep in touch." She hugged Nick awkwardly and then moved on to hug the other members of the Jonas family. Now it was just Nick and I. I was trying with all my strength to hold back the forceful tears that were clouding my vision. Luckily, Nick sensed my sadness and what he did next meant the world to me. He pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my forehead. "I'll always love you Miles unlike Justin. I promise to always be there for you. Don't ever forget that. "The tears were pouring out now as I buried my head into Nick's chest inhaling his familiar smell. I hated to admit it but Nick was 100 percent right. Nick would always be my first and only love. We must have stood there for awhile because the next thing I heard was Mr. Jonas honking his horn telling the boys to hurry up. I slowly pulled away from Nick looking up at him as he wiped my tears away. It almost felt like we were together again but just as fast as our friendship had started; it ended suddenly too. He gave me another kiss on the forehead and then pulled away. "Goodbye Miles." I sniffled in my tears. "G-Goodbye Nicholas." He gave me a reassuring look as he got in the backseat of his parents car trying to convince me that everything was okay but deep down I was hurting. It was the worst feeling watching the person you love with all your heart leave without you being able to do anything about it. It reminded me of my reoccurring nightmare. My vision was blocked once again by my tears as I watched Nick's car drive out of sight towards the airport. I needed to get away, somewhere where I could think and cry to myself without anyone else knowing. Then it hit me. The tree house in the park that Nick built for my 13th birthday. That was the perfect place. Selena and Demi knew I needed space so they let me go and do my thing. They were the best friends I could ever ask for.


	14. Chapter 14

Miley's POV

I slowly mad my way up the wooden steps of the old rustic tree house. I looked around to see that all of our stuff was still in its place but coating with a layer of dirt. This tree house held one of my most precious memories. Nick and I had our first kiss here. The night he showed me this tree house. {flashback}

"Nick where in the world are you taking me?" I said looking around the park. He smiled. "We are almost here." I smiled back at him. He turned the corner and I followed him only to see the cutest tree house ever. It even had a little sign on it saying "Miley and Nick's Tree house." I immediately turned to Nick and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much! It's the best present ever." He pulled away. "You're welcome smiley. Go check it out!" I excitedly walked around the tree house to see a cozy set up with pillows and a blanket. I turned to Nick. "What's all this for?" He smirked. "I thought we could sit up here and watch the stars." I gave Nick a kiss on the cheek. "Aw, I love it. Thanks." I sat down and cuddled into Nick's chest as he placed his arm tightly around my waist. "Miley, I really like you." I looked at him kind confused. "Yeah, I like you too." He leaned in. "I just needed to know that before I do this." I leaned in too as I felt Nick's lips press against mine. It sent shivers down my spine and made me smile widely as he pulled away, smiling also. I would never forget that feeling. {End of flashback}

A tear slowly rolled down my cheek as I tried to remember the feeling of Nick and I 's first kiss. I felt nothing. Suddenly, something caught my eye laying in the corner of the tree house. I brushed off the object revealing the words "Nick J's Journal" written on the front of the book. He never told me anything about a journal. I sat down in the middle of the tree house and began to read the many entries. All of them were dated after our breakup. One entry in particular caught my eye. It had music lyrics written at the end. I began to read…

_

My heart was shattered into a million pieces today when I saw a picture of her kissing another guy; another guy that was not me. Ever since our breakup, I think about her everyday knowing that she is not mine and she doesn't want me back. That guy that she is with doesn't love her; not even a little bit. He looks at her like she is his little sister and he kisses her like she is just some random girl. She looks so happy with him but deep down I know that she isn't. The best day of my life will be when she comes to her senses and finally dumps the guy. I don't know what to do to help her realize that her own boyfriend is just using her. I hate watching her suffer knowing that I can't do anything about it. My heart breaks for her. During one of my many sleepless nights, I wrote this song for us. It's our story and it would be my dream to sing it with her. But the way things are going right now, that will never happen.


	15. Chapter 15

Miley's POV:

My body shaking terribly, I ran out of the tree house and jumped in my car. I had to do this. I was done with Justin Once I reached his apartment; I pounded on the door still shaking uncontrollably. He finally came to the door and tried to pull me into a hug. I roughly pushed him away and blurted out, "We are through, Justin!" he immediately got sad. "Um…what?" I was screaming now. "WE ARE DONE!" Justin took a step towards trying to hug me again. "Justin, Don't you ever come near me again! Goodbye!" I pushed away from him and ran off towards my car. I had to make things right.

Demi's POV

When I got home, I felt like my heart had just been shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Joe was gone. He had helped me through so much. He was always there for me and now he's gone. Only two days ago, he asked me to be his girlfriend. Yet again my heart was broken by a guy. I haven't had much success with guys. Ever since I was thirteen guys would just use me and then hurt me. It took me forever to even gain trust in guys and when I could finally trust them, they walked out of my life. Joe turned out to be one of those guys.

Miley's POV

I rushed into my house searching for my mom. I ran into her office and asked her a simple question. "Can I go to the Jonas' house in Texas?" My mom looked up from her work with quizzically. "Miley, the Jonas' are just getting settled. I wouldn't bug them." I frowned at my mom. "I have to see Nick." "Miley, you can just call him or something." More tears started welling up in my eyes. "Mom, I broke up with Justin and he deserves to know. He needs to know that I am here now." My mom pulled me into a hug whispering in my ear. "Go ahead honey. Just call Mrs. Jonas first." I pulled away from the hug smiling.

Nick's POV

Watching Miley stand in the middle of the street crying her eyes out, made me sick to my stomach. I wanted so badly to hold her in my arms and never ever let her go. She needed someone to really love her unlike Justin. The new house in Texas was amazing. It had an amazing music room, swimming pool, hang out room and so much more. Miley was the only thing that was missing. Going to sleep that night was the hardest. It was so hard that I wrote three whole songs that night and they were all about Miley.

Miley's POV

Everything was going as planned. I called Mrs. Jonas and she thought that it was a wonderful idea for me to come and visit Nick. Oh how I love that woman. Sitting on the plane looking out into the dark sky, I began to think what I would tell Nick. I brought his journal with me and the sheet music from the song that he wrote hoping that I could give it back to him. His journal entries were so beautifully written and his songs of course were beyond amazing. I couldn't wait to see his face again.


	16. Chapter 16

Miley's POV

I had taken a red eye flight to Dallas, TX. So I wasn't exactly looking all pretty when I walked off the plane. I recognized Mrs. Jonas in the crowd because of her beautiful hair and the 20 paparazzi around her. I made my way over to her embracing her in a huge hug. "I've missed you even after a day." I said shedding tears of happiness. "I've missed you too honey, but I know one person that has missed you more." She smiled at me as we both pulled away from our hug.

_

Mrs. Jonas pulled her car up in front of the huge house. It was really gorgeous. It was a huge two story all brick, rustic style home. It was exactly something that the Jonas' would buy. Mrs. Jonas went inside first to make sure Nick wasn't up yet. It was only 6 am. She motioned me inside and quickly showed me to the guest room before Nick woke up. "I hope you like you're room. Nick will be up soon and probably head right down to the music room. That was the first place he wanted to go when we got here." Mrs. Jonas whispered. I smiled back at her. "The room is perfect. I'll get ready then head down to the music room." Mrs. Jonas quietly shut the door letting me get ready. I was rushing to put on my white beach dress and do my hair in perfect waves when my blackberry vibrated. I looked at the caller ID to see Justin's name. I pressed ignore quickly and finished getting ready. There was no way that he was gonna ruin my perfect day with Nick. Looking both ways down the hallway, I stepped out of my room, Nick's Journal in hand, and found my way to the music room. I froze when I saw him. His back was to me while he was plunking random notes on the piano trying to come up with another beautiful song. He looked so perfect though; the way he put a pencil behind his ear and how he hunched over when he really started getting into the song he was playing. His white t-shit outlined his muscular build perfectly. It was love at first sight. Suddenly I became nervous knowing that I was about to tell Nick after almost two years that I loved him and wanted him back. Those years were the hardest for both of us and I want the pain to stop. I had to do this. I slowly walked up to Nick while the tears silently welled up in my eyes. "I-I-did it." I whispered. His fingers immediately pulled away from the keys yet he didn't turn around. He acted like he didn't believe I was really there. "Did what?" He asked blindly without turning around. I began singing through my tears, his journal open in my hand. "Standing out in the rain, I need to know if it's over. Please don't leave me alone-e-e." I was crying hysterically now as I watched Nick turn towards me. With my shaking hand, I held out his journal and music. "I-I-I read your journal and I broke up with him. You were r-r-right." I stood there crying hysterically waiting for nick to take the journal. I expected him to just take it but instead he picked me up and hugged me. It was the tightest hug ever and it lasted forever. He finally pulled away. "I can't believe you actually broke up with him because you found MY journal in our tree house. I never thought this would happen." I smiled at him. "Nick, you were right and now that I broke up with him, I feel so much better." He put his arm around my waist. "Miles, I want to show you something." I couldn't help but remember the tree house when he said that line. "Okay" He took my hand and led me outside to the pool. The sun was just rising over the sparkling blue water. It was beautiful. He sat down on the edge of the pool and stuck his feet in the water smiling like a little kid. He patted the spot next to him. "C'mon Miles." Who could say no to that? I sat down next to him and put my feet in the water also. He gently put his arm around my waist and I leaned my head against his shoulder. Now if this isn't perfect, I don't know what is.


	17. Chapter 17

Miley's POV

I woke up to the sound of a little boy's laughter. Frankie. I tried to stand up realizing that Nick had moved me from the pool side to a lounge chair. I opened my eyes to see Frankie playing water basketball with Joe but Nick was nowhere to be found. I fixed my hair and got up off the lounge chair. "Hey Joe!" I called to him. "Yeah?!" He turned to me taking a break from his game with Frankie. "Do you know where Nick went?" Just as I finished talking I saw nick come out of the house carrying two smoothies. Nick was the sweetest. I really have missed him. "Guess you found him!" Joe yelled back at me from the pool. I walked towards Nick. "Hey." He handed me a smoothie. "Hello Beautiful." My heart melted when he said that. The title of the song that he wrote about me. I let out a slight laugh. "Thanks for the smoothie." He sat down so close to me that I could smell his so perfect scent on his t-shirt. "Welcome" We both sat in silence pretending to watch Joe and Frankie but I knew that we both had something else on our minds. Nick broke the silence. "So, I've been thinking...Do you wanna go to the studio and record the song?" My heart about jumped out of my chest. Nick Jonas was asking me to record a song. We haven't done that since Hannah Montana. "Why?" I blurted out. I have to admit that was not the best response to his question. Nick seemed surprised also but gave me an explanation. "Well, we our starting our world tour next Friday and I wanted to have that song in our set list for opening night." Now I was even more in shock. I was going to perform with Nick Jonas. Just him and I. "Yeah, I'd love to." He smiled at me. "Great! I'll just get ready and meet you at my car in 15 minutes okay?" I flashed a smile bake at nick as I watched him get up. I don't know if my heart was gonna be able to handle singing with Nick again. It was all happening so fast. I felt my blackberry vibrate loudly in my pocket revealing Justin's name. I decided to answer. "Can we talk?" He asked. I Glanced at Frankie and Joe who were still playing in the pool. They didn't need to hear this conversation. I walked out onto the green grass of the Jonas' backyard. "Fine." I replied. "Miley, I don't understand. Why did you break up with me?" I slowly felt my head start to get dizzy and my knees started to buckle. I had to slowly sit down on the grass for some support. "...Because you don't truly love me and I know for sure that I don't truly love you. I'm sorry Justin." I heard him let out a small sigh. "So tell me then Miley, who do you really love?" I started to get up off the grass as I saw Nick by the pool talking to Joe and Frankie. I had to end this conversation fast. "...Nick. Goodbye Justin" I hung up before he could respond and turned around to see Nick walking towards me. I wiped my eyes and started walking towards him too. "Ready?" He asked. "ready as I will ever be." I smiled at him.

Demi's POV

You know that feeling, when you just lost the person you love, and your world seems to just fall apart. That's what I'm feeling right now. Miley left for Texas and I keep beating up on myself for not going with her. I haven't slept since Joe left and Selena is off with Taylor Launter. I've darkened my make up even more and basically shut myself in my room. Joe better call me soon. Just then I heard my phone blare the words to when you look me in the eyes. It was him and a smile spread across my face.


	18. Chapter 18

Miley's POV

I walked in the fancy studio with Nick's arm sub-consciously resting around my waist. It just felt normal to be there whether we are dating or not. I noticed that he pulled it away to grab the sheet music out of his bag. He handed me the paper. "You can just go over your parts while I try to figure out the levels and everything." I slowly sat down on the stool and stared at the black microphone in front of me. "Okay" Nick looked at me funny. "Are you okay? You look like you have never seen a microphone before." I shifted my gaze from the mic to Nick's glowing face. I smiled weakly. "I'm fine really." He hesitated before he started playing with the electronics like he really didn't believe me. Well, I really wasn't telling the truth.

Demi's POV

"Joe, you finally called. I missed you." My heart raced as I heard his smooth voice on the other end. "I missed you so much Demi." My heart melted. "So, how's Texas?" He sighed. "It's okay but it's not amazing because you're not here with me." I wanted to be in Texas so bad. It was all I wanted right now. "Thanks Joe. I want to be there so bad." "Well Demi, what are you doing in 3 hours?" I was really confused. "Nothing Why?" I could almost hear him smile on the other end. "Because your plane leaves for Dallas in three hours. I want you to be at the first concert of our world tour on Friday." I screamed so loud that I think people 5 doors down from my house could hear. "JOE! I can't believe you did that for me!!! Thank you!" "No problem, Danielle is coming in and Miley is already here so you just have to be here too. Selena can come also." I can't believe this was really happening. I think I love Joseph Adam Jonas.

Miley's POV

10 minutes later I watched nick grab a pair of headphone and gently place them on top of my head smiling. "Ready, Smiley?" I adjusted the headphone on my head. "Mhm." I was not ready for this at all.

I know this isn't what I wanted.

I never thought we'd come this far

Just thinking back to where we started

And how we lost all that we are.

Those words played over and over again in my head even after I finished singing them. Those words were so true and so real. I miss Nick and I want him back as my boyfriend not just a friend. Nick's magical voice filled the air as he began to sing his lines into the microphone.

We were young and times were easy

I can see it's not the same.

I'm standing here but you don't see me

I'd give it all for that to change.

I WOULD give it all for that to change. Nick and I belonged together, forever. We both knew it. The melody of the chorus started playing causing my mind to slip away and my heart to break even more. I felt the world start to spin griping the skinny microphone for all the support I could get. My knees began to buckle as I fell right into his arms. The world had disappeared.

Demi's POV

Selena and I basically sprinted up to the Jonas' front door. I couldn't wait to jump into Joe's arms. Selena was just trying to catch up to me. I rang the doorbell to the huge house about 3 times before Joe appeared. A huge smiled formed across his face when he saw me in front of him. He picked me up and spun me around in his arms and eventually bent down and kissed my lips. "I'm so glad you're here." He breathed out. I could feel his breath on my cheeks. "Me too." He removed his arms from around my waist and intertwined our fingers together. "Let's go upstairs to my room." Finally Joe and I could be alone. "Okay." Not realizing I had left Selena in the foyer of the Jonas' house. "Great, I have no one to hang out with. I knew I should have brought Taylor along." She reached in her pocket and started dialing his number on her phone.

Miley's POv

-

I ran my fingers through his soft curly hair, His hands firmly around my lower back as we kissed passionately on my couch. It was perfect until a familiar action happened. Nick got up and walked out of my house, leaving me alone again.

_

"NOOOO!" I yelled awaking myself from the familiar nightmare. I was lying on the couch in the studio with a damp cloth on my forehead. Nick was sitting right next to me caressing my cheek. "Baby, It's okay I'm right here." He called me baby. I rubbed my eyes again to make sure this wasn't another dream. "Miley I think we need to get you to a doctor. I hate seeing you like this." I shot up from the couch. "NO! I'm fine Nick. I just have to tell you the truth." His firm hands lowered my body back onto the couch. "Okay, just please rest. I don't need you in any more pain than you already are." I looked Nick straight in the eye. "Nick, you're the reason for my pain." He looked back at me shocked. "What??" It's about time I explained to him what I had been going through this past year. "It's been 413 days exactly since we broke up. I have been writing in my journal everyday about how stupid we were to breakup and how much I miss you. I tried to get back at you for dating Selena by dating Justin. You were right. I never loved Justin. I was just trying to get back at you for all the pain you've caused me. I've probably slept about have the time of a normal person and I've written hundreds of songs about us. Everyday my heart breaks for us wishing that we could be something more again. Not just friends. I love you Nicholas Jerry Jonas. I always have." A tear rolled down my face as I sat up on the couch looking at Nick's sad face. His arms pulled me close began rubbing my back just like old times. "I love you too Miley ray Cyrus. I always have." He cupped my face in his hands. "Would you be my girlfriend again?" I closed the space between our lips and pulled away again. "Absolutely." He smiled and leaned in and gave me a kiss filled with such passion I was in shock. We haven't kissed like this in so long. I relaxed more as I wrapped my arms around his Neck and he kept his arms around my lower back pressing our bodies together.

Knowing that I'd never hold you like I did before the storm…


	19. Chapter 19

Miley's POV

Nick and I walked in to his house around 7pm. It took us like 4 hours longer to finish the song because, well, we spent a lot of time making out. It didn't matter. We finished the song which sounded amazing and we were together again. I stepped into the house to see Demi and Joe walking down the stairs. I broke away from Nick. "DEMI!!" I yelled and ran up the stairs meeting Demi in a strong embrace. "Why are you here?" she smiled at me. "Joe invited Selena and me to come to their show on Friday." Friday was going to be perfect. "Selena is here too?!" We began walking to the bottom of the stairs. "She's at the airport picking up Taylor Launter." I gave Demi a confused look. "They are back together?" Demi shrugged. "I guess so." Joe cleared his throat. "As much as nick and I would love to watch our girlfriends talk about girl stuff, we want to hang out with them too." Demi looked at me in shock. "You and Nick are back together?!" I smiled over at Nick. "Yep." Demi still looked shocked. "I don't believe you." I shot one eyebrow up at her. "Well, If we weren't going out, would I do this?" I walked over to nick and kissed him right on the lips. "Whoa! Okay Miles I believe you. Congrats!"

Nick's POV

The Next 3 days were perfect. Miley and I hung every second and could barely stand a minute away from each other. Nighttime was the hardest. We both wore purity rings and we decided to keep them on no matter how tempted we were to just rip them off. I slept in my room and she slept in the guest room but every morning I would go straight to her room to see her beautiful face. Selena brought her boyfriend Taylor in from LA only because my mom insisted it. Joe and Demi also had been spending every second together mostly downstairs in the music room. Life was perfect right now. Absolutely perfect. "Hey What movie do you want to watch tonight?" Miley said from across my bedroom. She was rummaging through the DVD's that I hadn't unpacked yet. "Any movie is fine as long as I'm watching it with you." She looked up and gave me a huge smile. "You're adorable. You know that Nicholas?" I smirked and walked over to the movies and grabbed PS. I love you. She gave me a confused look. "You want to watch that? Are you sure?" I walked over to my TV. "Miley, it's your favorite movie. I'm gonna watch it with you." She stood up and plopped down on my king size bed. "Did I tell you that you're adorable?" I put the movie in and laid down next to Miley putting my arm comfortably around her shoulder. "Maybe once or twice." A smile formed across her face as she leaned in. "I love you." I leaned in and kissed her lightly. "I love you too, Smiley."

Miley's POV

I curled up next to Nick and rested my head on his chest, knowing that I was safe in his warm embrace. Nick and I just fit. We felt so comfortable with each other. The way we kissed, the way we hugged and especially the way I could cuddle up with him and watch a movie like this. We were perfect. I looked up at him as I heard his voice. "Are you excited for tomorrow Night?" I had so much fun these past couple days that I had forgotten all about Nick and I performing tomorrow. "Are you kidding me? I am so excited! It's gonna be so unreal." I felt shivers shoot down my spine as I felt Nick's strong hand start rubbing up and down my back. "I'm glad you're feeling better. We don't need you passing out on stage." Nick is so protective. That's one of the hundreds of reasons why I love him. "Nick doesn't worry about me. I'm doing great and we're gonna be amazing tomorrow." His gave me a light kiss on the forehead. "We are gonna be beyond amazing." Nick was always so competitive and I felt his competitive edge right now. It was yet another thing I loved about him. "Mhm."

Nick's POV

I slowly got off of my bed trying not to wake up Miley. I turned the movie off then laid back down next to Miley hoping that I didn't wake her. Too late. I watched as she opened her sleepy eyes and slowly sat up. "What time is it?" I looked at my phone. "About 2. If you're too tired to move to your room, I can just sleep on the floor." She gave me a confused look. "I'm fine Nick. Really You're too sweet. I can walk to my room." I watched as she got off my bed and started walking to my door stumbling all over the place. I ran over to her grabbing her waist before she almost fell over. "Miley, you're really tired. I'll carry you." Before she had a chance to protest, I had picked her up wedding style and carried her to her room. I gently place her on the bed in the guest room. "Thanks." She said sleepily. I pulled the covers over her and gave her a light kiss goodnight. "Sweet dreams Smiley." My words were answered by a sleepy smile on her face soon followed by deep breaths. She was sound asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Miley's POV

I woke up to the bright sun shining through the bedroom window onto my face. I had really began to enjoy the beautiful Texas weather aside from the boiling temperatures. Today is it. Nick and I sharing the stage again; Just him and I. I was beyond pumped. I slipped on sweats and Nick's white t-shirt that he gave me 2 years ago. I wore his dog tag and bracelet he gave me, hoping that all these things would help me prepare for tonight. I stepped out of my room to see Nick stepping out of his. "Good morning Smiley." He smiled and offered his hand out. I took it and squeezed it tightly. "Hey, Nick." I could sense his eyes scan my body up and down realizing that I was wearing his t-shirt. "Nice outfit." He smirked. "Ha thanks. This is the t-shirt you gave me almost 2 years ago. Remember?" He thought for a minute as we started walking down stairs then let out a slight laugh. "Oh yeah, when you spilled spaghetti all over your outfit right before you had a press conference. How could I forget?!" We both had huge smiles on our faces as we walked into the kitchen. Everyone else was already ready to leave for the venue. Mr. Jonas walked in. "Hey, everyone. The cars are here. We need to leave early so Miley and the guys can sound check and rehearse." I couldn't wait to get to the venue and just stand on the stage again.

Nick's POV

Miley's face was priceless when she walked in the venue. She slowly walked around in a circle on the stage just in shock. It was amazing how far the band had come. Just 3 years ago we were playing for 10 people and now we play for thousands every single night. Miley and I got right to practicing decided what we were gonna do and what harmonies we were singing. We sounded so good together. "Let's take a break." I told Miley. She gave her microphone to the sound guy and walked over to me smiling. "Great, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, if I can even find it backstage." I smiled. "Just go through the curtain backstage then turn right then left." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, see you in a minute." I watched Miley walk away until her body disappeared behind the curtain.

Miley's POv

Luckily I found the bathroom. I walked out and bumped right into someone and causing them to drop their cell phone. I bent down and picked it up and looked right into the eyes of Justin Gaston. "Miley..." I thrust his iPhone into his hands. "Leave now!" I was tempted to scream but I didn't want to make a scene. He reached out and put his hand on my arm. I shook it off immediately. "I just wanted to wish you luck tonight!" I knew that was a big fat lie. "So, you came all the way here from LA just to wish me good luck?!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs now. He stepped closer to me. "Yeah, I did, because I still care for you." I looked at him trying to feel something, anything. Instead, I felt nothing. "Justin..." He stepped closer to me almost closing the space between us. "Just let me try something." Before I could speak he leaned in and kissed me, again I felt nothing. I pulled away suddenly hearing a familiar voice yell down the hall. "Miley?!" There was Nick standing in the middle of the hallway. His face told it all. I instantly broke down in tears pushing Justin away. "Nick...it's not what it looks like." I slowly walked toward him sobbing. "I thought you broke up with him Miley! How could you do this to me?" As I got closer to him, I saw a tear escape from his eye. "It's kind of like what you did to me a year and a half ago! Do you remember that Nick?" I immediately slapped both hands over my mouth wishing that I had never said that. "Miley, we are through!" Nick yelled angrily as he turned around. "Nick-k-k!" I screamed as I ran after him watching him walk back on stage with his head down. I stopped suddenly as I saw everyone's eyes on me. I turned around quickly and crumpled on the floor backstage hoping no one would bother me as I cried silently. I felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulder rubbing it softly. "It's gonna be okay." Confused as to whose voice it was, I looked up staring right into the caring brown eyes of Joe Jonas.


	21. Chapter 21

Miley's POV

I leaned in to Joe's chest and continued crying uncontrollably. Joe just sat there next to me rubbing my back telling me over and over again that it was gonna be okay. "I can't believe this is happening-g-g." I sat up and looked up at Joe. "Miles, Nick will come around." I put my face in my hands and let out a heavy sigh. "I told him the meanest thing I have ever said to him. I've never seen him so crushed. Stupid Justin, I don't even like him! I don't think Nick will ever forgive me!" Joe gently put his hand under my chin and lifted it up so I was looking him straight in the eye. "I'll go talk to Nick." My eyes widened. "Joe, you don't have to. It won't change anything." He stood up and offered his hand out to help me up. "I want to. Go get ready for the show." I took his hand and faced him. "Joe, we aren't performing." He gave me a friendly kiss on the forehead and pulled away. "Trust me Smiley. I will make this work." I leaned in and gave Joe a huge hug. "Okay, I trust you." He pulled away. "Good! Now go get ready!" I smiled back at Joe as I watched him walk away and then headed off to hair and makeup.

Nick's POV

I was pacing around in my dressing room wondering how something so perfect could turn into something so horrible in less than one hour when Joe barged in. "Man we need to talk!" I rolled my eyes. "Not now Joe!" To my surprise he walked over to me and set me down roughly on the couch. "I just had to sit in the middle of the hallway watching your girlfriend cry her heart out! Justin kissed her before she could do anything. She even told me that she doesn't even like him!" I looked up at Joe still wanted a better explanation. "Nick, she loves you and only you! Relationships always have their rocky parts but it only matters how we get through the rocky parts to reach the smooth parts. Just give Miley a second chance." I looked up at Joe still unsure. "I don't know man." He sighed and got up and walked silently out the door. "Nick, you're so stubborn."

Miley's POV

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had on a short, ruffled white dress which complemented my tan skin. I wore vintage cowboy boots to complete the affect. Nick's dog tag and bracelet were still attached to my body. I would never take those off. I wore my hair natural just the way Nick liked it along with a light pallet of makeup smoothed over my glowing face. I walked underneath the stage to get ready before the crowd came in just in case Nick and I actually performed. The dim light revealed Nick standing there with a single Red rose in his hand with open arms. "Joe talked to me and I forgive you. Come here Smiley." Thank you Joe. I ran into Nick's arms and squeezed him tightly not wanting to let go as he spun me around. "I'm sorry Nick. I should have never said-"He interrupted me before I could say anymore. "Hey, don't worry about it. I know you and Justin are over and I know you didn't mean what you said." A sparkling smile spread across my face. "Thanks." He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. A shiver ran through my spine as we both pulled away. Mr. Jonas came in interrupting our moment. "Nick, you guys are on in 5. Get to your places." My eyes widened and a sudden sense of nervousness closed in over my body. Nick immediately sensed it. "Smiley, you ready?" I followed Nick over to the place where we would rise up onto the stage. "I think so." He flashed me another one of those shining smiles. "You're gonna do great." He pulled me into another hug. I heard the voices of Joe and Kevin up above. "NOW PLEASE WELCOME OUR GUEST FOR TONIGHT, MILEY CYRUS!" I squeezed Nick's hand and let it go as we were welcomed on stage by the screams of thousands. This night will be forever cherished in my heart and will be held captive in my mind forever. Nick and I had finally reconnected and we both shared the stage once again like we did before the storm exactly 420 days ago.


End file.
